Crop Circle Adventure
by theora666
Summary: Crop Circles, Romance, and Baseball. What more could you ask for?


DISCLAIMER: The characters contained in this story are the property of Fox, Chris Carter, and 1013 Productions. The situations in which I have placed them are of my own creation.

J. Edgar Hoover Building

Friday

8:30 am

Scully walked through the door of their office, and Mulder was already there with the slide projector up and running. "Morning Mulder." She said as she sat down her briefcase and picked up the cup of coffee Mulder had waiting for her. It was as if he sensed when she came in the building. He always had a cup of coffee waiting on her desk. No wonder they call him Spooky. "Greetings and Salutations Scully." Oh no he was watching Star Trek again she thought. "So what's up Mulder? When I got out of the shower, I got your message – 'road trip, pack casual.'" He led her over to sit on his desk and began his slide presentation. "What does that look like to you Scully?" "A crop circle. Don't tell me you think they are real." Mulder sat down beside her and flipped a few more pictures. "I believe that some of them are real, but now there are so many hoaxes, no one even bothers to validate them any more." He flipped another slide. "So Mulder. Are these hoaxes?" "I'm not sure Scully. These three crop circles occurred on three consecutive nights last week, in three adjacent fields." He flipped to the final slide. "This one occurred last night in a field less than 5 miles from the first three. If this is a hoax, these people have been busy." "So what makes this a Bureau case?" Mulder handed her the file. "These crop circles were found in Western Pennsylvania and one of the fields happens to be federally protected land." Scully frowned. "Western PA? Why isn't the Pittsburgh Field Office investigating?" "The local congressman is an old military buddy of Skinner's and he doesn't have confidence in the Pittsburgh office. Skinner figured I wouldn't mind checking this out. But if you don't want to come Scully, I can do this alone." Scully handed him back the file. "And miss all the excitement of Pennsylvania in August. You must be kidding. When do we leave?" Mulder smiled and led Scully toward the door. "Right now Miss Scully. I have a truck rented and everything." "A truck?" "Yeah Scully, I needed it to fit all the equipment." "Equipment?" Mulder smiled even wider. "Wait till you see the stuff Langly set us up with." Scully just rolled her eyes and grabbed her briefcase.

Latrobe, PA

Friday

1:15 pm

A little over 4 hours later they were pulling into the parking lot at the Westmoreland County Sheriff's Department. A chubby officer with a mustache came out to meet them. "Hi There, I'm Danny Ambrose. You must be the FBI Agents." He shook their hands roughly. Mulder pulled out his badge and showed the Sheriff. "Nice to meet you Officer Ambrose. I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Dana Scully." Scully also showed her badge. "I'm glad you're here. Quite frankly we local boys are in a bit over our head here. We contacted the FBI office in Pittsburgh and they treated us like we were nuts." Scully smiled at Mulder. He knew what she was thinking-- 'welcome to the club.' She spoke up. "Officer Ambrose, I assure you that Agent Mulder and I will take you completely seriously. Why don't you show us what information you have so far?" The sheriff led them into the station and pulled the files for them to look at. He left for a few minutes and came back with a younger officer. "Agents, this is my deputy, Jim Russell. He's been the one handling this investigation. He'll take you to the sites and answer any questions you might have." Mulder and Scully discussed details of the case with Officer Russell and they decided to check out one of the sites. When they got there Mulder and Scully took samples of the dirt and the flattened crops. The site was exactly as described in almost all crop circle cases. The stalks of wheat in this case were bent, not broken and there were no signs of any machinery or foot traffic anywhere in the field. Scully could tell Mulder was starting to get excited. He must have asked the deputy a million questions. The deputy didn't realize they were rhetorical and kept trying to answer, but Mulder beat him to it. She loved seeing him like this. He was in his element. He was happy. Mulder pointed up to a hillside that looked to be about 20 miles away. "Officer Russell?" "Call me Jim please." "Jim, see that hill over there? I bet you can see all these fields from there." "Yes Sir Agent Mulder." "Just Mulder will be fine." Jim nodded. "Mulder there's a scenic overlook at the top of that hill. If you have a map in your truck, I can show you how to get there. It should take you about 45 minutes from your hotel. I have to tell you though, we had patrol cars stationed there the last few nights and they have seen nothing." "Thanks Jim, but I think I'd like to see for myself." Mulder got the map and Jim showed them the route. He then headed back to the sheriff's station. He said that he had to be home early because his son had a basketball game tonight. Mulder and Scully headed for the hotel.

Mountain View Inn

Friday

5:30 pm

They checked in and each went to their respective rooms to change clothes. About 20 minutes later, Mulder knocked on the adjoining door. Scully unlocked her side. She had forgotten to do that when she came in. Whenever they had adjoining rooms, they never kept the doors locked and rarely even shut them. He was dangling the truck keys from his index finger. "Hey Scully? Want to go parking with me?" He was so cute sometimes it took every ounce of will power she had not to knock him down and rip his clothes off. "That was real subtle Mulder. Aren't you supposed to invite me for a ride and then conveniently run out of gas?" "Oh, I knew I was doing something wrong. So Scully, you wanna go for a ride with me?" She grabbed her jacket, threw it over her shoulder, walked over to Mulder and traced her finger down his chest. "Sure, stud muffin, but you're buying me dinner first." She brushed past him in into his room. Mulder was paralyzed. Did Scully just flirt back? She rarely flirted back, and it was never with that kind of enthusiasm. She must be in a really good mood tonight. "Mulder, any time now." He turned around to see Scully sitting on his bed. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Scully liked that she had this effect on him. See Dana you still got it, she congratulated herself. She stood up and grabbed the keys he was still holding. "Come on G-man, I'm hungry." He followed her like a puppy out of the hotel room. "Me too." Was all he could utter. Mulder grabbed McDonalds while Scully ran next door to the convenience store and grabbed a bunch of snacks for them to take on their crop circle surveillance tonight. They met back at the truck and headed for the scenic lookout.

Scenic Overlook

Friday

8:35 pm

They ate their supper on the way and arrived at the outlook just as night was falling. Mulder was right. You could see the whole valley, including all 4 fields that were sites of crop circles, from here. They set up the equipment, which included night vision cameras and telescopes as well as recording devices. Mulder then grabbed some blankets and made a comfy place for them to sit in the bed of the truck. "Boy Mulder, you sure know how to show a girl a good time – Fast Food and watching the sky for UFO's. This is my dream date." Mulder pulled out a radio. "It gets better Scully." He tuned in KDKA. "The Pirates are at home tonight and we can listen to the game on the radio." Scully rolled her eyes. "So who are they playing the Yankees?" Mulder snorted. "Scully, the Pittsburgh Pirates are National League. They won't play the Yankees unless they miraculously make it to the World Series this year. I'm going to teach you baseball yet." Scully sat up against the cab of the truck and folded her arms across her chest. "You just keep believing that Mulder." He sat next to her. Probably too close, but she didn't move away. "You know me Scully. I want to believe."

"So Scully what kind of snacks did you bring?" "Mulder we just ate dinner." Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "So." Scully couldn't do anything but shake her head and reach for the bag of stuff she bought at the convenience store. "Well, let's see here. I have Soy Chips, Granola Bars, Water…" Mulder's smile was fading. Scully had to keep her best serious face. "Oh, who put this in there?" She pulled out a bag of sunflower seeds and tossed them at Mulder. "I knew you wouldn't let me down Scully. You know exactly what satisfies my hunger." He winked at her and it was all she could do to keep control. "Yeah I do, Mulder, but you going to have to settle for the sunflower seeds tonight." Mulder almost choked on the seed he was eating. "Easy there partner. Here, let me get you a drink." She reached in her bag and pulled out an iced tea. Mulder noticed that since that night they were staking out Tooms place she has never gotten him anything other than iced tea to drink. He hoped it meant she loved him. He drank some tea and stopped his coughing. Scully was kneeling beside him rubbing his back. She had a concerned look on her face. "You OK Mulder?" "I'm fine. I'm fine." She stopped rubbing his back and sat down against the cab of the truck again. Mulder sat back also only this time he put his arm around her shoulders. She still didn't move away. Mulder continued eating his seeds and listening to the ball game. Scully fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her. She was the most beautiful and intelligent woman he'd ever met and here she was in the back of a pick up truck hunting UFO's with him. How did he get so lucky?

Scenic Overlook

Saturday

12:20 am

Mulder reached for his jacket to cover Scully's shoulders, but she started to stir. She looked up at him. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep. Who's winning the baseball game?" "It's been over Scully. Pittsburgh won." "That's nice." She snuggled a little closer. "This isn't bothering you is it?" Mulder looked down at this goddess in his arms and chuckled. "Yeah right Scully. I'm lying in the back of a truck with an incredibly gorgeous woman in my arms watching the skies for signs of intelligent life. I couldn't be more annoyed." He pulled her a little closer. She blushed. She couldn't believe Mulder thought she was gorgeous. "How about you Scully?" "Yeah, I can barely stand being here on this glorious night in the arms of an insanely handsome UFO enthusiast." He held her face up so he could look in her eyes. "Thanks for not calling me a UFO nut." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Thanks for saying I was gorgeous." "I was only stating the obvious Scully. So you really think I'm insanely handsome?" She blushed again. Had she really said that? "Did I say that? I meant insane and sort of handsome." She had a teasing smile on her face. Mulder hung his head. "Aw Scully, you're bruising my fragile ego here." She ran her fingers through his hair and tilted his head up. She could see in his eyes he was only joking. "Poor Mulder." She pouted. "Does your ego need stroking?" He gave her a 1000-watt smile. "Among other things." He quipped. "Why Fox Mulder, not on the first date." At this point he had both his arms wrapped tightly around her and she had her leg snaked through his. "How about the second date Scully?" She was still playing with his hair. "It depends on if you're a good boy." She couldn't believe how far the flirting had gone. This was wonderful. This was fun. This was getting scary. "Oh, I can be a really good boy." Mulder almost growled this last statement. It was so sexy. Scully moved in closer to him and in barely a whisper said. "Show me." Mulder had been waiting a very long time for this. He was this close once before only to be interrupted by that damn bee. He was hoping this time he'd be more successful. He closed the minute gap between them and touched her lips with his own. You know how in books and movies they say you see fireworks? It's true.

Scully was in heaven. This was the most incredible kiss she had ever gotten -- and it was from Mulder. Scully opened her eyes and she realized the fireworks she had seen weren't in her mind. They were real. There were lights in the sky. She pulled away from Mulder. "Mulder!" "Scully, I'm sorry, did I do something." She couldn't speak; she just turned his head toward the lights. "Oh my God!" He jumped up and grabbed one of the cameras and began taking photographs. Scully started the recording equipment and looked through the telescope. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hoped with all her heart that this was real. She knew that she's supposed to be the skeptic. She's supposed to be the rational one, but if this were real. If Mulder could have tangible evidence of extraterrestrials it would be worth any crisis of faith she would have. Almost as soon as the lights appeared they were gone. Hopefully they had enough film. "Oh my God Mulder. Was that? I mean…was it real?" He grabbed her and kissed her quickly. "I don't know Scully, but let's go check out that field." They packed up the equipment and hopped in the cab of the truck. It was going to take them some time to get down the mountain and find the field that the craft hovered over. Scully rested her hand on Mulder's knee as he was driving. He covered his hand with his own. "Scully, call Langly. He needs to get up here and tell us how to develop this film. I don't want to get too exited over this without knowing for sure." She giggled. "Mulder I've seen you get exited over less believable proof than this. How about that picture you bought at that diner?" He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you were here with me this time Scully. I needed you to see." She had tears in her eyes. "Mulder I want to believe. I really do. I want this to be real. For you." He smiled. He loved this woman—this brilliant scientist—this staunch skeptic—His Scully. "This kinda spoiled our date though huh?" She took her hand back so she could make the call to Langly. As she was putting the phone to her ear, she answered. "That's OK. It gets us to the second date faster." Before Mulder could think of a comeback she was talking to Frohike.

Some Mountain Road

Saturday

5:15 am

When they arrived at the field where the craft had been hovering, they found exactly what they expected to -- A crop circle. Once again the evidence was the same. No broken stalks, no tracks, nothing that would point to this being a hoax. They gathered more samples and took photographs. When they were finished they headed back to the motel. It was nearly dawn and Scully was having a hard time staying awake. She dozed off for a few minutes in the truck. Mulder loved watching her sleep. She was so peaceful and her face showed no signs of worry. She looked content. Right now, Mulder felt content. He finally knew that Scully reciprocated his feelings. They pulled up to the motel and a familiar white and green microbus was in the parking lot. Wow, they made good time Mulder thought. I guess the traveling is good in the middle of the night. Scully woke up when they stopped. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Mulder said. "Sorry Mulder, I guess I dozed off." "That's OK, it was a boring ride back anyway. We do have some company though." Scully noticed the Gunmen coming over to the truck.

Mountain View Inn

Saturday

5:45 am

The Gunmen brought their equipment into Mulder's room and Langly began transforming the bathroom into a darkroom to develop the film. "I'm going to shower." Scully announced. No one even noticed. I must be losing my touch she thought, not even Frohike turned. Scully grabbed her stuff and jumped in the shower. In Mulder's room the guys were running the video and seeing what they could spot. Mulder sat on the edge of the bed gnawing sunflower seeds, Byers was standing at the TV and Frohike was running the video equipment. Scully came back through the door after her shower and shook her head at the site of these grown men so excited over lights in the sky. God she thought these were her best friends in the world. "So what's so interesting? More of those tapes that aren't yours Mulder?" No one said anything. Mulder held out his hand for her and she took it and sat next to him. He didn't let go of her hand. Frohike adjusted some knobs and ran the tape again. "Mulder, I'm sorry, but we're not going to be able to tell anything from the video. Maybe Goldilocks is having more luck with the film." As if on cue, Langly came out of the bathroom. You could tell by his expression it wasn't good news. "Mulder, Man, I'm sorry, this is a hoax. Check out these prints. You can see the helicopter. This is pretty elaborate though. That piece of equipment hanging from the copter – I can't even guess at what it is. It must be what they made the crop circles with. I'd love to tear that apart." Mulder flipped through the pictures. Sure enough you could see that their UFO was just something hanging from a helicopter. Mulder hung his head and Scully rubbed his back. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. Frohike tried to lighten things up. "Hey man, you should try selling this video footage to FOX. They'll never know it was a hoax." Mulder chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I need to take a shower. Scully can I use your room? Mine is occupied." "Of course Mulder, but don't use all the bubble bath." He smiled sadly and took his things in her room.

Scully kept looking at the pictures. She was so sure what they had seen was real. She wanted it to be real. Langly sat down on the bed where Mulder had been. "Bummer. I was hoping this was it. And not just because we'd get the exclusive." Scully smiled. "We'll maybe a little because we'd get the exclusive, but mostly for Mulder." "I know what you mean Langly. I felt the same." Frohike stood up. "Well I hate to beak up this party, but I'm starving. Let's go get some breakfast guys. Scully you want anything?" "Just some coffee please. Bring back something for Mulder though. Whatever you're having." "Will do G-woman. C'mon guys." The Gunmen left and Scully wandered back in her room. She heard the shower running and smiled at the thought of Mulder in her shower. I could get used to this she thought. He had been in the shower for almost a half and hour now and Scully began to worry. She knocked on the door and peeked her head in. "Mulder, are you OK?" She could see his silhouette through the curtain. Nice silhouette. He poked his head around the curtain. He looked like a drowned puppy. "I'm fine Scully. You wanna join me?" She looked as if she were pondering it. "That is definitely third date territory there partner. I'll take a rain check." "Darn. I'll be out in a few minutes and we can take our evidence to Sheriff Ambrose. If we're lucky we can be out of here this afternoon." Scully wasn't so sure she wanted to leave. It was Saturday, they'd have to pay for the hotel tonight anyway, and maybe she could find something for them to do. Something fun. Then it hit her. She grabbed her laptop and found PA

Saturday

1:00 pm

Mulder finished his shower just as the Gunmen returned with breakfast. They brought Scully a bagel (even though she said not to) and Mulder an Egg McMuffin. After breakfast, Mulder and Scully headed to the Sheriff's office. They gave him the evidence and he recognized a logo on the Helicopter. Sheriff Ambrose and Officer Russell thanked Mulder and Scully for their help and assured them it could be handled locally from here on out. "Well, Scully, we can go back to the motel and grab our stuff and be home in our own beds tonight." Scully stopped Mulder as he was walking to the truck. "Mulder, you know it's Saturday and we don't have to be at work tomorrow. We have to pay for the rooms for tonight because we missed checkout. Why don't we just stay and drive home in the morning?" She gave Mulder a little grin. "Scully are you being spontaneous?" He said sarcastically. "Maybe. I do believe we had spoken of a second date. There's no time like the present." Mulder couldn't believe his ears. "What did you have in mind Dr. Scully?" Scully got in the truck. "Oh, I don't know. How about a ball game?" Mulder got in the other side. "Do you mean it Scully? It's only about 45 minutes from the hotel to Pittsburgh. We could watch the Pirates tonight." Scully smiled. "Good, because I bought the tickets already." God he loved this woman. "Scully, you amaze me." She touched his cheek. "I'm glad. Now let's get back to the hotel and change so we can go to the game." Mulder started up the truck. "Yes ma'am."

Mountain View Inn

Saturday

1:40 pm

Back at the hotel the guys were packing up their van. Mulder parked the truck beside them so that they could pull the rest of their equipment out of the back of the pickup. "So you heading back now Mulder?" Scully grabbed one of the cases and handed it to Frohike. "Actually, Mulder and I are going to a baseball game tonight and heading home in the morning." Mulder gave her this look that said 'why'd you tell them.' She shrugged and gave him the 'sorry' look. "Well that's the last of the equipment I guess we'll see you guys later." Before they could tease him, he slammed their van door shut and headed for the hotel room. Scully had to jog to keep up. When they got inside. He was shaking his head. "I'm never going to hear the end of this." "Oh, come on Mulder they're our friends." "Yeah, wait until you start getting the 'Scully and Mulder sitting in a tree' e-mails." Scully burst out laughing. She could picture Frohike actually pasting their heads on birds and everything. "Mulder lets go. We've got a ball game to attend." They changed clothes and jumped back in the truck and headed to Pittsburgh.

Pittsburgh, PA

Saturday

10:30 pm

They had a great time at the ball game. The Pirates beat the Astros 6-4, and Scully found out that she quite enjoyed watching the Pirates catcher – Jason Kendall. She even made Mulder buy her a pennant with his picture on it. It was fireworks night and Mulder and Scully watched them from the bridge outside the stadium. "Mulder these fireworks are beautiful." Mulder wanted to watch the fireworks, but he couldn't stop looking at his partner. "Not nearly as beautiful as you are Scully. Thanks for taking me out to the ball game." She leaned into his side. "No problem Spooky. I'm sorry our UFO was a hoax." She looked up expecting to see sad eyes, but instead she saw Mulder smiling brightly. "That's OK Scully, I couldn't expect to have all my wishes come true in the same night. At least I got the most important one." With that he pulled her up to him and kissed her. When they parted Scully rested her head against his chest. "You know Mulder, I'm going to think that every time I kiss you I'm going to see fireworks." Mulder rested his cheek against her forehead. "I'll do everything in my power to make that happen Scully." She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I believe you will Mulder."


End file.
